MIDNIGHTFLIGHT'S QUEST
by BabyRayRay
Summary: MIDNIGHT FLIGHT GOES ON THE QUESTOF A LIFE TIME


_**ThunderClan: **_

_**Leader: Firestar**_

_**Deputy: Brambleclaw**_

_**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather**_

_**Warriors: (She-cats and toms without kits)**_

_**Sandstorm**_

_**Dustpelt**_

_**Whitewing**_

_**Lionblaze**_

_**Honeyfern**_

_**Leafpool**_

_**Squrrielflight**_

_**Graystripe**_

_**Millie**_

_**Brightheart**_

_**Cloudtail**_

_**Toadfoot**_

_**foxleap**_

_**Cinderheart**_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**Dovepaw**_

_**Ivypaw**_

_**Queens:**_

_**Ferncloud**_

_**Poppyfrost: Mother to- Cherrykit, and Molekit**_

_**Daisy**_

_**Elders:**_

_**Mousefur**_

_**Purdey**_

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader: Blackstar**_

_**Deputy: Russetfur**_

_**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**_

_**Apprentice: Flametail**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Twanypelt**_

_**Tigerheart**_

_**Ratscar**_

_**Rowanclaw**_

_**Dawnpelt**_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**?**_

_**Elders:**_

_**Runningnose**_

_**Queens:**_

_**Dawnpelt**_

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader: Mistystar**_

_**Deputy: Reedwhisker**_

_**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**_

_**Apprentice: Willowshine**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Dawnflower**_

_**Stormfur**_

_**Rosepelt**_

_**Rippletail**_

_**Toadstep**_

_**Apprenitces: ?**_

_**Queens:**_

_**?**_

_**Elders:**_

_**?**_

_**LightClan**_

_**Leader: Goldenstar**_

_**Deputy: Bonecrusher**_

_**Medicine Cat: Flowershine**_

_**Apprentice: Frostice**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Stonetail**_

_**Mooncresent**_

_**Moonsnow**_

_**Midnightflar**_

_**Sunfang**_

_**Nightsky**_

_**Dappleriver**_

_**Riverfoot**_

_**Apprentices: **_

_**Shaggypaw**_

_**Coldpaw**_

_**Sedgepaw**_

_**Comicpaw**_

_**Trickypaw**_

_**Queens:**_

_**Emberheart: Mother of Foxkit, and Jaggedkit.**_

_**Shadefoot: Mother of Freekit, Lifekit, and Hiddenkit**_

_**Clawface: Mother of Fangkit, Flowerkit, Daisykit, and Cloverkit**_

_**Elders:**_

_**Skystorm**_

_**Darktail**_

_**Stripestorm**_

_**CrystalClan**_

_**Leader: Swiftstar **_

_**Deputy: Mistystream**_

_**Medicine Cat: Juniperwing**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Silverheart**_

_**Tigerlily**_

_**Poolpelt**_

_**Dawnleaf**_

_**Leafclaw**_

_**Snowstorm**_

_**Hurricanestorm**_

_**Hailstorm**_

_**Dappleapple**_

_**Midnightflight**_

_**Egaltalon**_

_**Rocktalon**_

_**Shadowbark**_

_**Barkfoot**_

_**Darkenedscar**_

_**Tigerpelt**_

_**Riverfur**_

_**Apprenitces:**_

_**Russetpaw**_

_**Cuddlepaw**_

_**Cloudpaw**_

_**Quickpaw**_

_**Queens:**_

_**Missypelt**_

_**Riverlily**_

_**Elders:**_

_**Foxface**_

_**Longwind**_

_**Coldnose**_

_**Hyperslice**_

**Midnightflight's ****Quest**

The sun beat down hard of Midnightflight's black fur his amber eyes gleaming as he watched Mooncresent a warrior of LightClan enter the river to meet him. Her silver pelt brighter then his grandmother's pelt Silverheart. Her eyes were sparkling green and her fur was silky from the water that clung to her pelt as she got near her love she mewed "Hello Midnightflight." She licked his shoulder and a low happy purr was in her throat Midnightflight returned the love by purring to and he licked her silver head. He knew Mooncresent had kitted his kits who were lovely and his mother Mistystream daughter of Silverheart who was once called Silverstar found out he loved Mooncresent and even though she was clan deputy to Silverheart's sister Swiftstar she trusted and still loved him like she always had. "How are Frostpaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, and Midnightpaw?" Again Midnightflight wondered why Mooncresent named two of four kits Moonpaw and Midnightpaw. Mooncresent's eyes brightened as she looked up at her mate and then looked at her paws "Sunpaw is a warrior named Sunfang. Frostpaw became our new medicine cat Frostice." Didn't Frostice want to be a warrior instead of a medicine cat? She wouldnt have kits of her own because if she did it would be the same story with Yellowfang, and Leafpool the two ThunderClan medicine cats had kits and didnt follow the warrior code but, Yellowfang stayed a medicine cat then she mentored Cinderpelt a good and popular cat and she mentored Leafpool. Mooncresent wouldnt let Frostice become like that without a real reason. "Midnightflight." Mooncresent mewed her eyes were full of worry for him. Midnightflight looked up and purred his praise for his kits. Mooncresent then continued "Dont worry Frostice wont become like Leafpool or Yellowfang. But, Midnightpaw became Midnightflar, and Moonpaw became Moonsnow." They all had wonderful named Goldenstar must have really liked them and maybe because Mooncresent was her sister she felt a soft side for those kits she had taken away. Midnightflight could see alot of himself in Midnightflar his eyes ad his pelt only Midnightflar's was way darker then Midnightflight's. "Mooncresent!" An angry yowl sounded from the other side of the river and Midnightflight could see Midnightflar, Sunfang, and Moonsnow walking with Frostice to gather the herbs she would need for the up coming harsh winter ahead of them. "Mooncresent get over here!" Midnightflar was just like his father and he swam quickly over to the other side of the river Moonsnow, Frostice, and Sunfang behind him. "Why are you being friendly to this CrystalClan warrior? What would Goldenstar think? Better yet Bonecrusher!" Sunfang snapped as he flicked his tail to signal Moonsnow and Frostice to stand next to their mother in a protective motion. Midnightflight gazed at his son's sadness filled his heart. When would a good time to be to tell them? Mooncresent licked his head and turned to face their kits she spoke with the strength of a million StarClan warriors "Midnightflight is your father." The four young cats stopped and gazed at him them at Midnightflar. Frostice stepped forward and spoke "Thats why you two are like twins right?" The dapple she-cat looked at her black pelted brother and then to her golden white brother Sunfang he had Midnightflights eye color. "You are our father. StarClan sent me a dream and I thought it was Midnightflar but, they said this tom will be shown to you by the one who kitted you." Frostice licked her father her pelt brushed his a pur rummbled in her throat. Midnightflar watched as his litter mates Raced over and shared tounges with Midnightflight he didnt seem to pleased to not be the one who StarClan ment. "You have a greay quest ahead of you... Midnightflight." Moonsnow purred as well the cats seemed happy to be a family again both Mooncresent and Midnightflight agreed to tell them that their father died in a battle moons before they were born. "Midnightflight! Midnightflight where are you?" It was Mistystream! He looked around and sniffed the air his sisters were with his mother. Tigerlily, Missypelt, Poolpelt, and oh no... Darkenedscar. His uncel was the meaneswt cat they could meet right now. "Go hide!" But, Midnightflights warning came to late Tigerlily already spotted Moonsnow and she started to growl her toritshell pelt bristeling as their fathers Egaltalon's pelt would. "Why are they here Midnightflight?" She hissed claws out and ready for battle. Midnightflight looked at Mistystream his ears folded back to his head sadly waiting for his mother to help him avoid this battle that wasnt meant to be. Finally the light gray she-cat stood infront of her patrol "They are Midnightflights kits. And thats Mooncresent as you all know. They love each other and had kits together there will not be a battle here tonight." Darkenedscar was standing infront of his former apprenitce Missypelt protecting her since she had a belly full of unborn kits. " Midnightflight lets go." He turned around and lead the patrol away Missypelt right behind him along with Poolpelt. Mistystream stayed with her son licking his head then looked at Frostice her eyes gleaming "What is this about a quest my son has to go on?" The she-cat looked suprised as if she didnt know Mistystream didnt hear her speak of it. "StarClan said he must travel with four cats from each of the 6 clans to the River Hidden In The Sand. Or we all die." Frostice's mew was cold and emotionless as she spoke to Mistystream. Mooncresent nosed her kits across the river after saying goodbye to Mistystream and Midnightflight. "We must tell Swiftstar about this Midnightflight it cant stay a secret any longer." Mistystream mewed as they padded back to camp. Why? I can find a way to keep this a secret and still keep every one alive. As they entered camp Swiftstar was already singling for them to enter her den she had Silverheart, Leafclaw, and Dawnleaf by her side the three senior warriors gaze him a warm and friendly gaze. They entered the den and Swiftstar sat infront of them her green eyes were dark with worry. "Juniperwing said you had a quest to go on with four cats of the six clans. I chose Silverheart, Mistystream, Tigerlily, and Silentfall to go with you. Go see Juniperwing he will take you to each clan to retreave the fours cats from each clan that will go with you." She dismissed them quickly. Why didnt she pick either Dawnleaf or Leafclaw to go with them? Juniperwing was already out of his den and he smiled watching Bluepaw and Morningpaw chase Crystalpaw around the camp. Silverheart padded over to Morningpaw and mewed "I'm going to be gone for a while. Dawnleaf will mentor you each day im gone along with Leafclaw. Be good and follow their orders." She licked her apprenitces head and then walked back over to Juniperwing. "Ready to go?" The white tom nodded and bounded out of the camp the patrol sized cats followed him. The first clan camp they were heading to would be LightClan and hopefully Goldenstar was in a good mood to see them. Juniperwing slowed his pace to a steady walk and entered the river "Comon you silly cats its shallow you can walk across." Juniperwing nodded and walked across the river first before any cat would get any deeper then their paws. The young medicine cat fell in a hole and a splash followed he struggled to get up and Tigerlily raced after him she stopped at Goldenstar picked Juniperwing up by his scruff and dragged him to safety Bonecrusher was a little father back from her on the bank he called out to them "This way theres a large hole there that would drown you!" These cats showed that they had a heart but, they were still ferice. Juniperwing sat down as Frostice exammed him nodding once she couldnt find anything wrong with him. Mistystream raced over to him as she got through the path Bonecrusher told them to take her licked him fericely as if he was one of her kits. "Are you all okay?" The golden leader asked her yellow eyes sweet as honey. Mistystream nodded and followed her back to their camp. "You all stay here I'll talk to Goldenstar with Juniperwing at my side." Mistystream padded into the make shift den Bonecrusher followed along with Frostice. Midnightflight was incharge of his clan mates while Mistystream talked. A moment later she padded out after Goldenstar and watched the young she-cat jump onto a tree branch that reacher over the camp. "Sunfang, Mooncresent, Midnightflar, and Moonsnow go with Frostice to see the ShadowClan warriors for this quest." The group padded over to the other group of warriors and acted like they didnt like each other at all. Goldenstar sent them going and as soon as they got to LightClan camp they reached shadowClan's camp. Blackstar was ready for them he had Ratscar, Rowanclaw, Twanypelt, Tigerheart, and Littlecloud ready for the trip to Thunderclan. " Would Firestar and Brambleclaw welcome them as Goldenstar and Blackstar did? They padded off into the thickest part of the forest Mooncresent stepped on a thorn and yowled in pain the sound made Ratscar turn around "What happened?" The dark tom growled. Twanypelt pushed past him and sniffed Mooncresent's paw. "She has a thorn in her foot. Ratscar be more loving!" This was Brambleclaws sister who followed her father to ShadowClan when she was an apprenitce but, ever since she kitted Tigerheart and Flametail the aprentice of Littlecloud who would stay home this trip she became nicer. Ratscar just hissed his displeasure and kept going. Midnightflar pulled it out of her paw and allowed Littlecloud and Juniperwing help his mother. Frostice was still learning from her mentor Flowershine so she didnt do much just handed the two toms the herbs they would need. As they let Mooncresent lean against Midnightflar they continued Ratscar and Rowanclaw waited in the camp. Firestar with them "Ratscar, Rowanclaw, will stay here. Sunfang, and Moonsnow will too along with Tigerlily, and Juniperwing." Firestar was right the quest only needed two cats or three from each clan so he decreased the number of cats that needed to stay. "Squrrielflight, and Leafpool will go with Brambleclaw on the quest. So it will be Brambleclaw, Squrrielflight, Leafpool, Mooncresent, Midnightflar, Frostice, Midnightflight, Silverheart, and Mistystream will go with Littlecloud and Jayfeather." Brambleclaw lead the way to RiverClan where the loving and beautiful Mistystar lived. She wanted Stormfur, and Dawnflower to go only. No one els. She needed Reedwhisker around the same about Mothwing and Willowshine. "Safe trip. Look out for each other." Mistystar watched them leave her deputy Reedwhisker by her side the sun was setting by the time they reached the abonded Twoleg nest. "Theres the Thunder path. Two at a tim. First will be myself, and Leafpool." Brambleclaw mewed. He raced his clan mate across the thunder path before a monster ran across it. Another monster followed it and then Squrrielflight and Twanypelt went. Mistystream helped Mooncresent across and so did Frostice. Now it was Midnightflight's and Midnightflar's turn. The black toms ran out and a monster screached past. No! Midnightflight pushed Midnightfar across to safety but, got hit. A yowl of apin filled the air the Twoleg's monster stopped and one came out at Midnightflight its paws streched out Midnightflight tryed and tried again but, he soon found out: 'I CANT MOVE!' As the Twoleg neared Twanypelt raced up and clawed it's legs. Mistystream and Silverheart helped Midnightflight up and hid in the bushes. "Twanypelt enough! Lets go!" Brambleclaw's mew came to late the Twoleg threw Twanypelt into the ground and was about to stomp on her body. Brambleclaw raced out "No!" he bit the twolegs leg and made in retreat. Twanypelt got up and sat next to Midnightflight "Are you okay." She mewed as her brother Brambleclaw cam back his pelt ruffled and his eyes darkened. "Twanypelt... Midnightflight are you two okay?" Twanypelt was still waiting for Brambleclaw to answer her question about him being okay but, her brother was a clan deputy soon to be leader one day so she just nodded a firm yes. "I'm okay too Brambeclaw but, are you?" Midnightflight asked firmly not letting this strong young tom go unheard infront of medicine cats if he was injured. "I'm fine Midnightflight. Lets get moving" He padded off Leafpool and Squrrielflight next to him. Brambleclaw had finally forgiven Squrrielflight for the trick her and Leafpool played about Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather being his kits when they were really Leafpool's and Crowfrost's. This time she really was the mother of his kit's, Snowkit, and Runningkit she left them in camp with Whitewing to look after them with the help of Dovepaw and Ivypaw. "Do you think Runningkit, and Snowkit will forget us Brambleclaw?" Squrrielflight meowed in his ear. It must have been sad not being around your kits. Midnightflight didnt feel that because he had Frostice and Midnightflar with him. Moonsnow and Sunfang had to stay behind in ThunderClan's camp with Firestar and his mate Sandstorm. The moon was riseing in the sky of Silverpelt each cat was tired especially Brambleclaw since he saved Twanypelt, and Midnightflight. " Let's rest." Mistystream mewed as she looked at her son panting his leg was full of pain. Brambleclaw didnt protest no matter how much he wanted too because the last quest he was on was the one when Feathertail died and he felt that it was all his fault. He lay down next to Squrrielflight and Leafpool the two she-cat's pelts brushed his. Midnightflar wrapped his fluffy tail around his mother who's pelt was short and Frostice did the same. Midnightflight noticed Silverheart by herself looking at the stars and Mistystream was already asleep. Brambleclaw saw his nephew Tigerheart with Twanypelt asleep next to Mistystream. Littlecloud, and Jayfeather sat quietly watching the grass blow. "Silverheart..." Midnightflight limped over to her and he saw her blue eyes looked silver she didnt take her eyes off of silverpelt. "Midnightflight you should rest your shoulder." She mewed quietly so she didnt wake Mistystream who was sleeping heavily her tail covering her nose. "But, I want to stay up and watch out for danger. You cant do it alone and-" Silverheart touched her tail tip to his nose silencing him. Like the good warrior he was he obeyed her command since he knew she use to hold the nine lives of any great leader. She still did and she was still called Silverstar by the StarClan warriors. "Very well Silverheart just wake me when you get tired." He lay next to Mistystream pressing close to his mother his fur was smoothed by her gentel touch. I'll be okay. I wont end up like Feathertail... I hope. Midnightflight closed his eyes and reopened them only to see Adderclaw his best friend died moons ago but, he was glad to see him. The tom spoke "Midnightflight it's good to see you so young and happy." He shifted his paws and Spottedmoon apeared. "Listen. You will end up like Feathertail. You'll die there and if you dont someone will" This she-cat use to be nice but her spotted black and blue pelt seemed bristeled at the sight ofhim. "W-what? Why?" He gasped. This air was hard to breathe in becuas ehe wasnt use to it. Spottedmoon continued "It's your destiny Midnightflight." They disapeared and Midnightflight found himself in a normal StarClan setting. He had shared tounges with them before and where Adderclaw and Spottedmoon were didnt seem right. Snowfur of ThunderClan was sharing a vole with her sister Bluestar and her son Whitestorm she looked up and padded over to Midnightflight "Hows the quest?" her blue eyes seemed friendly unlike most cats. Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Trushpelt, and Cinderpelt were battle training with Bluestar's kit Stonefur and mate Oakheart in the sun light.** "**Its fine Snowfur." Midnightflight didnt have time to talk only time to save his clan and family. The other cats felt the same way for their clans so Midnightflight didnt really worry about them. "Relax and rest here Midnightflight you'll need it." Bluestar mewed. Oakheart soon finished his training and padded off to see the ultimate leader of StarClan her name was Solarstar a golden she-cat who had silver eyes even when she was alive. Mosspaw who use to be Mosskit the daughter of Bluestar and Oakheart was now Stonefur's apprentice who wanted and had to become a warrior he flicked his tail for Bluestar to follow. "Very well Oakheart." Bluestar flicked her tail to signal Midnightflight to follow her and the group that had Snowfur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Stonefur, Cinderpelt, and Oakheart. This felt good to him he noticed Mosspaw jump with happiness of becoming a warrior of the great StarClan. As they neared Solarstar a cat that visted Midnightflight in his dreams when he was still an apprentice but, now she looked stronger then the last time they spoke. "Bluestar.." The she-cat mewed nipping her head to the other leader. "Solarstar.." Bluestar retured the respect. "Mosspaw is ready to be a warrior Solarstar" Stonefure mewed quickly. The she-cat gazed at the young apprentice and purred she rested her tail on Mosspaw's shoulder and pressed her muzzel on her head "By the name of StarClan your name will be Mossclaw" Bluestar and Oakheart pressed close together while Stonefur licked his sister's shoulder and gazed at Solarstar "Thank you." The she-cat flicked her tail over to Midnightflight as she spoke "Midnightflight. Three will become two and two will become one. Dont listen to what spots and Adder's told you before you will freez time like snow and be as strong as StarClan itself." At a quick flash of light Midnightflight woke up it was still night. The sun was coming up and the weather felt cold on his pelt. Silverheart was asleep and Brambleclaw had takenher place Midnightflight got to his paws and streched. He padded up and looked at Brambleclaw the ThunderClan deputy looked tired but, he stayed awake and faced Midnightflight "Oh sorry did I wake you when I took Silverheart's shift a few hours ago I know I didnt wake anyone els." How could any cat have waken him up? he was with StarClan! But, Solarstar's words stayed in his mind "Dont listen to what spots and Adders tell you" Did she mean Spottedmoon, and Adderclaw? "No Brambleclaw you didnt wake me. You sleep I'll watch from now on" The toms amber eyes were happy so he nodded and padded ove rpressing close to Twanypelt like he was her kit. Tigerheart stirred in his make shift moss nest that was really brambles and juniper leaves. There still safe. We will all make it homeafter this trip. The sun rose more and a strange sent filled the air. Cats! "Wake up everyone!" Midnightflight yowled he went around and gently poked Jayfeather with his nose to waken the blind medicine cat. "What is it?" he mewed. Twanypelt answered the question by her fur bristeling and teeth bared "Rouge cats!" Brambleclaw sniffed the air and added onto his sisters answer "And... Kittypets..." The cats felt a little safer Kittypets were soft that lived with the twolegs so they would be afraid of wild cats like them. A black and white tom apeared along with a white and gray she-cat and an orange tom who looked like Firestar. They hissed but, the she-cat purred as she raced up and stood infront of Twanypelt "Its you again! Twanypelt!" she looked over to Tigerheart next "Tigerheart your here too! And Brambleclaw!" Did they know this she-cat? Brambleclaw purred then stopped as a white she-cat apeared she was like Cloudtail long haired white cat with blue eyes. "Hi Snowdrop. How are your friends?" As Twanypelt spoke the other she-cat shot up and tackeled Brambleclaw "Wheres Firestar and Cloudtail?" She mewed worried she didnt attack Brambleclaw because her claws were sheathed. "There home in ThunderClan Princess. It's just me and your nieces Leafpool and Squrrielflight meet your aunt Princess" The two padded over and sniffed her. She smelt of Firestar and Cloudtail so she had to be friendly even for a kittypet around wild cats. "Hi. Your both beautiful just as you were as kits. Your beauty is shown by Sandstorm and Firestar" Princess mewed. Snowdrop looked at her group of cats and flicked her tail to come over. "This is Night, and Cody. Theres on more a pink she-cat with her kits. Her names Cherry. Night go help her they are yours you know!" The tom who was shown to be the orange tom who matched Firestar's pelt raced off into the bushes. "Why are you here Snowdrop. You remember Feathertail died here right." A small grave showed next to the stream. "Yes I know. I come here to talk to her thats why flowers are over there" Snowdrop looked down a the grave and then looked at Midnightflight and meowed "I'm here to get him to the river hidden in the sand. All of you will be tested to see if your strong enough to go with him and us if your not you stay here deal?" Brambleclaw looked to Leafpool, and Squrrielflight and they nodded. Littlecloud and Jayfeather already nodded with them. Twanypelt looked over to Mistystream and Silverheart nodding Tigerheart followed his mothers actions. Now it just left Mooncresent, Midnightflar, and Frostice. "Very well then." Mooncresent signaled for her kits to nodd too. "Okay fight us." Night mewed. Are they serious! Kittypets will get shredded by warriors and theres a queen with them I will not fight her. Midnightflight thought he saw Brambleclaw fling himself onto Night and Twanypelt chased after Snowdrop. Mistystream stayed back and back with Silverheart as they batted Cherry, and Princess away. A rouge took Cherry's place so she could tend to her kits. Sasha! Tigerstar's second mate agter Goldenflower didnt want anything to do with him. She pinned Mooncresent to the ground and the only thing that shocked Midnightflight is that no rouges or kittypets attacked Littlecloud, Frostice, or Jayfeather. They too followed the warrior code? Tigerheart yowled and the battle stopped as quickly as it started. Snowdrop released Twanypelt and hurried over to Tigerheart who was bleeding from his eye and muzzel. "Thats enough. Tigerheart I'm sorry but, you can't make the rest of this trip. Neither can Littlecloud, or Jayfeather. Night will take Midnightflight, Frostice, Mistystream, Silverheart and Mooncresent,Cherry, Brambleclaw, Squrrielflight, and Leafpool with him." Snowdrop looked at Twanypelt, and Tigerheart "Go with Princess." Brambleclaw got a shock when she said that. They were splitting up! "What about Midnightflar?" Silverheart mewed. Snowdrop looked at the tom and mewed "Go with Princess too your wounds are deep but, you are young and strong you will recover quickly" Those were the same words Spottedleaf told Mousefur when she was in the battle with RiverClan that was a story Brambleclaw was told when he was a kit and Mousefur was still a warrior only because Cinderheart and Brightheart got hurt by dark forest warriors in there sleep and had deep wounds. "Very well." The group limped off and Princess held Tigerheart up she didn't care his blood ended up on her white pelt. She was a loving cat for a kitty pet. "Get them to Smudge please Princess." Snowdrop watched them leave and then joined Night "Were going now." She padded off into a forest unknown to the warriors and as the entered the darkness her pelt disapeared quickly Night's pelt was easily seen and they walked far and for a long time the sents of prey clung to the air and no matter how hungry they all were they didnt stop to eat. "Help! Help me!" A tiny squeak yolwed loudly and Silverheart raced forward Brambleclaw followed her and Mistystream was right on their tails. Blood stained the air and Midnightflight soon saw a kit laying at the paws of a large red tom with black paws and amber eyes. "I'm sorry Balto..." The kit squeaked. The large tom growled at the kit and lifted his paw getting ready to attack but, Snowdrop was to fast for hit she slammed into the tom he yowled in suprise and fell onto his back. "Snowdrop!" he growled and cursed Snowdrop but, suddenly stopped. "Sister whats wrong with you! Our father Blaze would be ashamed to call you his daughter." Balto hissed. "Leave this kit alone Balto. I have more of our mother Lily's love then you do. Now leave" She retured his anger and noticed that she had friends with her. "Who are they Snowdrop?" He mewed. Before she could answer Silverheart stepped up and spat "were wild clan cats. I'm Silverheart now you will leave this kit alone." Balto's eyes gleamed and finally Snowdrop let him say what he wanted something about him scared her. "Clan cats! I've never fought a clan cat before. Your my first opponet Silverheart." The tom lunged but, Mooncresent pushed him aside "Go hurry!" She clawed his muzzel intil the tom finally threw her across the ground she slammed ontop her side unmoving. "Mooncresent!" Frostice raced to help her mother but, Brambleclaw stopped her. He grabbed Balto by the scruff and used every ounce of strength he had and life himself and the other tom up while being on his two hind legs and with a crank of his neck he slammed Balto into the groud the tom didnt move because he hit his head first. "Mooncresent wake up! Wake up!" Frostice begged. Leafpool ran over and looked over the she-cats wounds and noticed her had a dislocated shoulder. "Frostice come here." The two sniffed Mooncresent's shoulder and nodded. "Its dislocated Brambleclaw." The tom dropped his head and looked at Balto then Snowdrop and mewed "He's not dead Snowdrop I wouldnt kill your litter mate." Brambleclaw sat next to Squrrielflight and watched Frostice pull Mooncresent's fur on her shoulder. Leafpool looked like she had before. A medicine cat. She was trained by Cinderpelt and that she-cat died to young but, trained Leafpool well thats why Jayfeather was a good medicine cat even though he thought he needed more training and help from her since he was a blind cat. "Midnightflight I need you to hold Mooncresent up please so I can relocate her shoulder bone." He hesitated at Leafpool's question but, Mistystream brushed against him "She's going to be fine. Go on Midnightflight." He purred as his mother stepped back in line next to Snowdrop. Midnightflight rested his front paws on her back lifting her up as Frostice held her shoulder in place and Leafpool pulled on her shoulder Mooncresent growled in the pain but, fought back the urge to yowl. Snowdrop whispered into Brambleclaw's ear "Thank you Brambleclaw." He nodded and licked Squrrielflight's head purring. "I'm okay now thank you Leafpool. Frostice. And thank you too Midnightflight." Mooncresent mewed as she stood up. Frostice let Mooncresent lean on her intil she was better. "Let's rest here." Silverheart mewed. Snowdrop nodded along with Cherry. Night growled and protested "Why? We have to get this done soon so the clans will live!" Brambleclaw stood next to Silverheart and Cherry put her head on Night a small kit stood between her paws. 'Think of our un-namedkit, and un-born kit's I want them to live unlike the last litter Night." Night looked at his young kit the black and tortieshell tom panted and looked hungry. "Okay. Anything for you Cherry." The group made better nests and Brambleclaw padded over to Mistystream "lets set a patrol up. I'll go with you, Night, Midngihtflight, and Silverheart." Did Squrrielflight feel threatened that she was losing Brambleclaw to either Mistystream, or Egaltalon because she growled angrily. "Okay but, I want to talk to Squrrielflight for a moment." Mistystream walked off and over to Squrrielflight "Comon we need to talk." The two she-cat's padded off and arrived at a cliff over a large body of water that StarClan called the "Ocean" she looked at Squrrielflight then to the water. "Well?" the ThunderClan warrior hissed. "I don't feel for brambleclaw like you do Squrrielflight. I love someone els..." Mistystream stopped as Squrrielflight brushed against her new friend "The RiverClan tom Stormfur isnt it?" Shock raced through Mistystream. How did she know? Squrrielflight purred her amusement and continued "He must really love you too for him to sneak through ThunderClan and beg me to take him to your border. I stop when I know it's safe. And your belly is a give away Mistystream your on a quest while expecting kits." Did she understand? Leafpool did give birth to Crowfrosts kit's and they were in different clans. "They'll be beautiful. Lets go." They padded off and entered the open area where a camp would be nests made and cats asleep. "Mistystream!" Midnightflight raced to his mothers side with Silverheart "Are you okay? You look tired Mistystream. Are your kit's okay?" Midnightflight acted like they were his kits but, he was a good cat to his mother. "Yes-" Mistystream stopped and dropped down to her side at that moment Leafpool and Frostice were on the case. "Her kit's are coming." Leafpool mewed. At that moment Cherry and Snowdrop raced off to get a moss nest that they made and to the ocean side to drench it in the water. Night, Midnightflight, and Brambleclaw raced off trying to find fresh prey for Mistystream to eat. Silverheart licked her daughters head and Squrrielflight licked her ears. "Okay Mistystream the first kit has been born. A little tom." A black and blue looking tom who looked like Stormfur. Mistystream purred and then another kit was born a little golden she-kit with black stripes and spots. "There may be one more Mistystream hang in there." Leafpool meowed as she finished a final kit slid out onto the moss a little blue-gray tom. " Their beautiful! " Silverheart mewed she stopped licking Mistystream and looked at Squrrielflight purring "Thank you for helping her Squrrielflight." The she-cat nodded and looked at the kits asking the most important question a queen could hear "What will you name them Mistystream?"A moment past and Mistystream looked at her little she-kit and mewed 'the she-kit will be Silverkit if thats okay with you Silverheart." Her mother looked at the kit and nodded. Mistystream flinched as the forth kits was born a lighter she-kit and then another tom. They both were toriteshell but, the tom had ginger spots. "Four kits again Mistystream." silverheart mewed her amusement. "Okay the other she-kit will be Squrrielkit if its okay with you Squrrielflight." Like Silverheart Squrrielflight nodded her agreement. "The first little tom will be Stormkit. And his brother is Spottedkit." Mistystream licked her kits as Cherry retured. "Remeber the kit Balto hurt?" she mewed but, it was to late three kits stummbled from between her paws. "I given them names. My first kit is Smudgekit." Brambleclaw carried a vole between his jaws Midnightflight had a rabbit and Night had a mouse he dropped it when her heard the kits name. "Smudgekit? Why did you name him that?" Night asked but, he saw the other two kits. "Can I name that white and pink she-kit Cherry?" he asked. She looked at her and then mewed in a responce "Go ahead" It didnt take Night any time to name her "Seakit" The warriors purred and Leafpool tensed her muscels when she heard that cherry named the kit who Balto hurt Thistelkit. Mistystream kept licking her kits a proud mother. "Okay Brambleclaw and I will make a den for Cherry, and Mistystream then myself and Brambleclaw will go find Princess and tell her we need Midnightflar and Twanypelt." Night raced off leaving Midnightflight as the only tom of the group he was surrounded by loving she-cats and two of them were queens even though Thistelkit looked like she was 5 almost 6 moons while Seakit, and Smudgekit were actually 6 moons. "Do you all want to come with us and live in the world of clan cats?" Brambleclaw asked Night. The tom kept runnign picking large sticks and braches up. "Yes I do so does Snowdrop, Princess, Cherry, and Cody." Brambleclaw finally settled his thoughts. There going to be clan cats. The den was finally finished and Brambleclaw stayed behind with Twanypelt, Leafpool, Mooncresent, and Night to watch over Mistystream and Cherry to make sure no harm came to their kits. "Goodbye Brambleclaw be safe please you have kits to go home too." Squrrielflight mewed after licking him. "You too Squrrielflight." The group that now held Frostice, Silverheart, Midnightflight, Midnightflar, and Snowdrop. It was smaller. "Midnightflight look ahead." Snowdrop pointed to a cave with her nose. He saw a entrance and walked up "This is it?" Silverheart stayed next to him Midnightflar too. "Frostice, Squrrielflight, and Snowdrop stay here we'll take care of this." Midnightflight meowed before he disapeared into the cave. Silverheart lead them her blue eyes glowing in the shadows of the night dark cave. Reow! Silverheart thought as claws raked her side. She spun around but, saw no cat not even her two friends. What was that? Again claws raked her side. Silverheart stayed calm and sniffed the air. Deadclaw. and Thistelfang! They still wanted to kill her and now that they walked with the dark forest they could do what they wanted. "Your going t die Silverheart." That was Deadclaw's voice and Thistelfang's claws raked her. "Stop!" Who was that? Silverheart couldnt tell she fell to her paws and fainted. "Silverheart! Silverheart no!" There was that voice again... The cave floor felt warm like the sun was hitting it her body felt warm. Was she dead? "Silverheart. Wake up. Comon wake up." Now she could notice the voice it was Lilystar her mother. So she was dead! "L-Lilystar? Am I dead?" Silverheart found herself infront of Lilystar, Burningstar her father, and her two friends she was travling with. "No young one." A golden she-cat walked up her silver eyes burned her fur. "I am Solarstar leader of StarClan. Your not dead we defeated Deadclaw, and Thistelfang. This is where you will save your clan. Tell your leaders "Solarsun is a star or rain will fall to drown you." Thats it! "Solarstars joking Silverheart. But, she is being forgotten and since her former deputy Credarstar died from being forgotten theres no time to chose a new one yet. Remind every warrior of her. Or you will doom the clan of stars" lilystar mewed. Midnightflight didnt move but, his son did. "Ready Midnightflight?" Solarstar meowed. she padded over and her tail tip touched his forehead instently his soul exited his body. "Welcome to StarClan." No! How coulod she? silverheart was ready to attack but, Midnightflight's body awakened and his soul said "Thank you for saving me." Was that not the real midnightflight? Her nephew was young looking once more not like a elder but, a young warrior. "His soul was older then he was and by the power I have of StarClanMidnightflights old soul will be called Midnightsplash." Solarstar dipped her head in good bye and Silverheart opened her eyes back to her world. The world of the living. "Lets go home." Midnightflar lead the way out his father was silent. Is he okay? He finally suprised her by playfully tackling her and speaking "Gotcha Silverheart!" He was acting like a playful kit! "Okay lets go see your mother and your cousins." Silverheart pushed him off and padded after Midnightflar the tom looked mad about something. "Midnightflar..." Midnightflight was cut short by his son flicking his tail to silence him "Midnightflight thank you." He mewed as they reached the make shift camp Squrrielflight, Snowdrop, and Frostice were enger to see the kits as they entered the den Brambleclaw was grooming Twanypelt happily as Mistystreams kit Spottedkit pounce a moss ball. "We have to get home and remind everyone of Solarsun now known as Solarstar leader of StarClan." Silverheart picked Spottedkit up by his scruff and Twanypelt flicked her tail as if she were asking if she could pick Stormkit up and carry him. Mistystream nodded and watched her pick Stormkit up by the scruff. Squrrielflight picked Silverkit up and Mistystream picked Squrrielkit up Cherry already had her kit Smudgekit in her grasp it took Night and Princess a few moments to grab Seakit, and Thistelkit Brambleclaw lead the way back they entered the land they were fimilar with Tigerheart, Littlecloud, and Jayfeather sat waiting with Cody with a nod of her head Snowdrop took Brambleclaw's place and padded into the forest. "So you met Solarstar huh Silverheart?" Mistystream mewed through a mouth full of fur her blue eyes looked suprised because Solarstar was one of the best and strongest warriors of all warriors. "Yes I did." Silverheart cranked her head low to the ground because Spottedkit started to feel heavy. ThunderClan's camp came into her view and Firestar met them at the entrace Juniperwing at his side along with Sandstorm and Goldenflower the two she-cats purred and raced to see their kits. Goldenflower licked Twanypelt and Brambleclaw's ears happy to see the both of her kit's happy and heathly. "Goldenflower I think you should meet your grandson Tigerheart." Twanypelt mewed returning the licks her mother gave her as she noticed Tigerheart standing there talking to Dovepaw and Lionblaze. Tigerlily calmly padded upand looked at the kits a smile apeared on her face she sniffed Spottedkit, Silverkit, Squrrielkit, and Stormkit a purr rummbled in her throat as she licked them. "We better get going. Goodbye Firestar." Silverheart mewed as she left with the patrol behind her but, Firestar stopped her "No Silverheart why not stay have some food. Princess do you want to be a warrior in ThunderClan?" Silverheart looked at the long haired white she-cat and nodded to her new friend. "Yes Firestar." She padded next to her brother and Cloudtail looked at her Brightheart at his side which wasnt a suprise to any cat. "Very well Princess you will be trained but, as an apprentice your name is Shimerpaw I will mentor you." Firestar rested his muzzel on her head and Cody stepped up "Can I join ThunderClan to please? Leafpool and I know each other and I think were friends." Firestar nodded and looked at Leafpool "Cody your name will be Swiftpaw and Leafpool will mentor you." Silverheart looked around and saw that Sasha followed them with two toms Firestar tensed he had a past with her and it wasnt a fun one she tried to kill him for Tigerstar. Sasha mewed calmly "Don't worry Firestar I plan to join RiverClan so I can be with my daughter Mothwing." They nodded one more time and Crossed the river as a RiverClan patrol was walking along the border Reedwhisker at the head he padded up and sniffed Dawnflower and Stormfur purring he noticed Stormkit and didn't really say anything about him so maybe he didnt know. Rosepetal, and a new warrior named Longear and his apprentice Tinypaw followed. "Goodbye. Well tell Mistystar everything." Stormfur mewed he looked at Mistystream and nodded. Sometimes she wondered when he would join CrystalClan so they didn't break the warrior code. Dawnflower nodded and followed Stormfur and Reedwhisker back to her own camp. Silverheart saw Sasha follow only because Reedwhisker nodded to her. Silverheart once again watched cats return home because they past ShadowClan camp Tigerheart padded over to Cherry "Please join ShadowClan it would be an honor to have you." Sadly Cherry rejected the invation but, Night thought about it he also rejected after hearing the stories about Tigerstar and how they had a sickness in their camp during winter. Tigerheart nodded and padded after Littlecloud and Twanypelt probally wondering how his brother Flametail was doing without Littlecloud teaching him. It took six days for this trip way to long and Midnightflight didnt think he was a hero because all he did was recive a message along with Silverheart and his son Midnightflar. Now it was time to say goodbye for a while to his mate and kits "Goodbye Mooncresent." Midnightflight shared tounges with her purring then he shared tounges with Frostice, Sunfang, Moonsnow and lastly Midnightflar the two toms shared tounges for the longest intil Midnightflar back away "Goodbye father." He entered the river and met with Mooncresent who was talking to Bonecrusher making sure he didnt watch Midnightflight say goodbye to her kits. "Time to go home Midnightflight" Tigerlily mewed she picked Stormkit up from Mistystream giving her a break and Spottedkit was being carried by Snowdrop, Night carried Squrrielkit, and Cherry carried Smudgekit in her teeth. Swiftstar was asleep by this time and Silverheart could guess Leafclaw, or Dawnleaf would be training Morningpaw right now. "Silverheart!" A voice mewed from behind the brambles it was Morningpaw hiding but, she shouldn't have said anything because Leafclaw popped her head out of the brambles a vole in her jaws she dropped it in alarm to see Snowdrop, Night, and Cherry. "Welcome home you all. Who are they?" Leafclaw mewed but, was silenced by Mistystream the clan deputy took the lead back to camp and Morningpaw padded next to Silverheart purring happily. "Swiftstar their home!" Dawnleaf mewed happily. Crystalpaw, and Bluepaw popped out of the apprentices den Silentfall and Rayfall stopped play fighting and looked up. "Welcome home everyone." Swiftstar padded up and licked her sister and niece. Mistystream down and spoke up "This is Snowdrop, Night, and Cherry they wish to learn in the ways of the warrior." The cats stood stright Smudgekit, Thistelkit, and Seakit stood like their parents as Swiftstar padded up examing them. "Very well. Night you will be known as Nightpaw and Leafclaw will mentor you. Cherry your name is Cherrypaw you'll be my apprentice, Snowdrop you will be known as Snowpaw and Riverfur will mentor you." Swiftstar rested her muzzel on their heads. She looked to the kits and began again "What are your names little ones?" They didnt speak quickly but, then Seakit spoke "I'm Seakit, this is Smudgekit, and Thistelkit." Swiftstar looked at Morningpaw, Bluepaw, and Crystalpaw she jumped to the high rock and yowled "Morningpaw from now on you will be called Morninglight, Bluepaw you are Blueflower, lastly, Crystalpaw you are Crystalfrost. And I want you all to mentor Seapaw, Thistelpaw, and Smudgepaw. Seapaw's mentor is Morninglight, Smedgepaw is mentored by Crystalfrost, and Blueflower will mentor Thistelpaw." She was done now so every cat could eat and rest. Silverheart helped Mistystream to the nusery she lay next to Missypelt who was expecting kits and steeled her down in her nest. She was wrong Swiftstar picked her to fill in for Mistystream as a temperary deputy intil the kits became six moons old.

Y SIX MOON'S LATER Y

Finally the cats who joined the clans became warriors. Sasha who once was a rouge was a honorable warrior named Seedflower. Princess was Shimerblossom and Cody was Swiftstream. Night, Snowdrop, Cherry, Seapaw, Thistelpaw, and Smudgepaw were all warriors named Nightfoot, Snowfrost, Cherryheart, Sealight, Thistelstripe, and Smudgefox. Another moon past and Mistystreams kits were warriors too Stormshatter, Spottedclaw, Squrrielnight, and Silverflower. "Good work in training each of you." Mistystream was pleased just like Swiftstar was proud of each of her warriors. Missypelt kitted two new kits they were both toms named Darkkit, and Featherkit. Sadly, Frostice had three kits one she-cat and two toms. She was to madly in love with Stormshatter to reject him being her kits father and now she was still a medicine cat to LightClan and she claimed her kits no matter what any cat said. Stormshatter padded out of camp to meet with Frostice again he loved her so much and he loved his kit's the problem was Frostice was expecting more kit's from Stormshatter again. "I named our kit's Frostkit, Frozenkit, and Shatterkit." Goldenstar never rejected her as a medicine cat she was great with herbs and now that the clan knew about her breaking the warrior code for Stormshatter and having his kits. Goldenstar gave them to CrystalClan to live while Frostice kitted in a few moons Missypelt offered to watch them and they became apprentices. Stormshatter was proud only thing was Frostice didn't know that Stormshatter didnt tell any cat they were his and now Dawnleaf was expecting his kits too the along with Swiftstream of ThunderClan, and Shimerblossom had already had his kits. What would any cat think of him if they knew he was having kits in other clans with other queens? They would hate him but, since Silverflower, and Sealight had his kits at the same time they still didnt know he was the father of them. Now they were warriors Fireblaze, Frozenfang, were Silverflowers and Sealight kitted his kits named Goldenkit, Shiningkit and Fernkit now they were warriors named Shiningstrike, Fernflower, and Goldenmorning.

THE END ^.^ Hope You Enjoyed. *Even though Stormshatter turned out to be a player in the end (lol*


End file.
